Not A Mistake
by Heartsafire
Summary: Jason saves Maxie from Franco and they sleep together. When will they realize they belong with each other?


Not A Mistake

* * *

"Did he force you Maxie?" Jason asked, low and husky.

Oh, she was so ashamed. It just wasn't fair. She had a lack of control, everybody knew that, and Franco must have known it too, the way he'd pulled her around like a puppet on strings. And now this, these pictures, God! Why didn't anything ever work out for her? She turned away from Jason, sniffling. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"No, I …not really, I mean I just didn't know, what was going on…"

Why did it have to be Jason to get the pictures, of all people? Sure it could have been worse, it could have been Spinelli to get them, but Jason, that was nearly as bad. She quite liked Jason, in a weird way.

"Look." She sighed, "just don't tell Spinelli, alright? I don't know why Franco sent those pictures to you…but let's just put it behind us."

Maxie left the penthouse is a flourish. After the door slammed, Jason stared at the picture in his hand, eyebrows furrowed. This Franco was bad news, Jason just knew it. He just didn't know how. But he was going to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing he did. Jason had had it up to here with crazy villains in his town and he wasn't going to stand for another.

Maxie went back to Crimson in a sad mood. Getting work done would hopefully distract her from that awful picture, and that awful night. Sure Franco had been hot. Sexy, a real hunk, but that didn't change the fact that he was SO weird.

"Hello Maxie." Someone said from the dark corner of the Crimson office. Maxie jumped in shock. It was Franco!

"F-Franco, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, hand on her heart. It was hammering away at a million miles a minute. He looked deviously handsome, a twisted smirk on his face, lingering in the shadows there.

"Well I thought that since and I had such a good time together last time, maybe we should get together again…"

Maxie thought about it for a moment. "No way!" Maxie stood up and stamped her foot. "And what the hell were you trying to pull with those pictures! And to Jason Morgan of all people – for the last time, he's not an artist, he's a mobster, duh!"

"I know." Franco said simply and shoved a rag in her face. The last thing Maxie saw before she fell into the dark sleep that was unconsciousness was Franco's face, laughing manically.

When Maxie woke up it was to the flashing of a camera in her face. Uh, not again, Maxie thought, thinking she had once again slept with someone with a penchant for taking naked pictures of her, before she realized that a) she was fully dressed and b) it was just Franco.

"What are you doing!?" Maxie yelled, and struggled against the bonds holding her hands tight together. Her pulse rushed with fear and terror, and she perspired just a bit. Why did she always get caught up with psychos!?

Franco lowered his camera, giving her an evil, seductive look. "My dear Maxie…so glad you decided to join me here in my studio, I'm sure we're going to have a lovely evening."

Maxie took in her surroundings. They were in that dirty studio, but now she was on some sort of pullout bed with crisp white sheets Maxie whimpered to herself. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't looking good. "Look Franco, just let me go, alright, and---"

Franco's hand on her throat stopped her, so sudden that she'd hardly seen him move. He squeezed Maxie. "Artwork shouldn't talk, so shut up."

Maxie shut up. For about 3 seconds. "What is wrong with you! You freak! You won't get away with this."

Franco only seemed amused by her words, and his eyes trailed down suggestively, his fingers playing at the lace of her low cut top. Maxie shivered with lust (she was only a woman, after all), but mostly with fear.

"Please let me go."

"Oh I will. "Franco purred. "As soon as I get what I want."

"Are you going to rape me?" Maxie whimpered.

Franco rolled his eyes. "Of course not you silly hussy. What I want is Jason Morgan, I'm sure he'll come for you. He's quite the hero, isn't he?"

The thing was, Jason was a hero. And this wouldn't be the first time he would save her.

"That's right, he is." Maxie spat at the delusional photographer. "And you're making a mistake messing with him, he'll kill you!"

Franco narrowed his eyes at her. He looked dangerous and crazed. He tore a bit of her top and smacked her hard in the face.

Maxie cried silently, feeling blood trickle down her face.

There the click and flash of a camera. Maxie could hardly believe it, that sick freak was taking pictures.

"And now look at me." Franco commanded. Maxie reluctantly did so. "Smile for the camera - this one's for Jason."

After taking the pictures Franco wondered off, leaving Maxie tied to the bed where she continued to cry for a short while, feeling sick to her stomach. Her face throbbed from where she'd been hit and she was so scared her hands were shaking. She could imagine Franco having the photos delivered to Jason, and the mobster opening them - what would he think?

It only made Maxie tear up more. She knew very well what Jason thought of her, that she was some silly girl who only cared about herself and fashion, and that was true. Maxie tried to pretend that she didn't care what Jason thought, but truthfully, she'd always admired him a bit. His steely eyes, his chiseled muscles. You didn't often see a modern day Adonis like that. Not to mention one who was so willing to give everything for the people who cared about that. If only Maxie had a guy like him

"No Maxie." she told herself. "You have Spinelli." She did have Spinelli, and he was wonderful, but the truth was - well, the passion had left them. It was both there faults, mostly hers, but it was just gone, and as sweet as Spinelli was she knew they wouldn't be together much longer. Especially not if Franco killed her.

Maxie blinked heavy, tired from the stress, the fear, the tears. Don't fall asleep, she told herself fearfully, afraid she might not wake up, but her body didn't listen and she drifted off, shivering in the cool of Franco's Studio of Horror.

In Maxie's dream she was held in a strong, warm embrace. She felt safe, far away from Franco. Pulling back, she looked up at Jason's cool blue eyes.

_"Jason! You saved me!" she sighed, putting her little hands on his well defined chest._

_"Of course I did Maxie." Jason told her gravely. "I'll always save you."_

_"I know you will. " Maxie said happily. She tilted her head up expectedly and was well rewarded. Jason kissed her softly, holding her like a delicate flower, but gradually it became more rough, and he pressed her into the soft bed, his hands trailing all over places she had rarely, but occasionally, dreamed they would._

_"Oh Maxie. " Jason rumbled in his deep voice. He pulled his lips from hers to gaze at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."_

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do this." she replied, and let her hands meander down, down, down..._

_They made love in the bed, filling the quiet studio with their sounds of passion._

_"Maxie!" Jason cried hoarsely. "Maxie! Maxie!"_

"Maxie!" Jason snapped, and shook her roughly. Maxie sat up with a gasp, both hands over her beating heart.

The real word came crashing down around her. Maxie took a second to get oriented and sighed in relief, wincing at the slight burn left on her hands from the ties that Jason had cut.

Jason noticed, and took her hands in his. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I...I was just scared." she admitted and looked away. "Where's Franco."

"Shot him." Jason said. "Did he....to you?'

Maxie shook her head, tearing up at the memory. "No he...he kept touching me but he said all he wanted was you. But why?"

"Don't know.' Jason said. "Shot him before he said anything. But when I got those pictures...you looked really scared."

"I was." Maxie whispered, and held her arms out. Jason Morgan was Jason Morgan, but surely even he would realize that now was prime-time for a hug.

He slowly pulled her into his arms, petting her hair gently. Maxie sniffled and buried her face against his neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and cologne. It was oddly comforting. "I'm so glad you came." she admitted. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Of course I came." Jason said, he pulled back a bit to give her a piercing stare. "I know you're a bit annoying Maxie, but I'll always save you if you need me."

Maxie heart began to beat a bit faster, and this time it wasn't from fear. It was from something a little sweeter. Love.

"When I came in.."Jason continued, saying more than she usually heard him say in a month." You were calling my name."

Maxie could feel a blush heating up her face. "I-I was dreaming..."

"A nightmare." Jason said sympathetically.

Holding her breath, Maxie shook her head. "Not exactly."

She gave Jason a meaningfully stare. He gave her a blank one in return, but slowly, realization spread across his face and his eyes widened. "You were...?"

"We were here." She said in a rush. "And you saved me, and you said you'd always save me, and then you made love to me."

"Maxie - " Jason started, and the tone of his voice made her stomach drop. How stupid she'd been, to think noble Jason Morgan would want a screw up like her. "I just don't think that's a good idea..."

"No, it's not." Maxie agreed, and let her hands caress his chest. "But I want it. No, I need it. Don't you..want me too?" she could see his eyes flicker around her body, and then he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

They made love then too, and it was better than a dream. Jason held her firm in his arms, somewhere between harsh and gentle but infinitely more passionate than she had dreamed of. Maxie felt completely safe, completely in place, like she belonged here. It didn't matter that they were in some dank, dirty studio with a dead man hanging over their heads. They were caught in the heat and emotion of the moment and when they reached completion, Maxie cried quietly into Jason's mouth while he kissed her slowly.

Afterwards, they redressed in silence, and Jason took her hand in his. "I'm going to take you home now...but Maxie, this was a mistake."

"What?' Maxie gasped. "How can you say that!"

"You're with Spinelli, Maxie. And I'm with Sam. We can't hurt them by letting this go on." Jason's face was blank, a carefully wiped slate. If he felt has as torn apart as she did, he didn't show.

Maxie's lip trembled. "You bastard. I can't believe you, I..." she turned angrily and stalked out of the studio. She had to ride with him back to her apartment, but she didn't even look at him, and he said nothing. It was the longest car ride of her life.

When they reached the front of her building, Maxie paused while unbuckling. She didn't look at Jason, couldn't , but she spoke. "I'm going to leave Spinelli anyways. "

She heard Jason start beside her, but shook her head. "No, you were right, it's not fair - I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you, and it's wrong to lead him on. I won't tell him about what happened, but I can't carry on our relationship. " Finally she did turn to him, giving him a teary glare. "And Sam is my best friend, so I'm telling you - if you don't love her, you better tell her now, you got it?"

The next couple of days were hard for Maxie. All of the town was aflutter with the news of Franco's death, but thankfully nobody had connected her to it in anyway. Jason had probably been down at the station for questioning, like he usually was when anybody in town dropped dead, but Maxie didn't know anything about that. All she knew was the strange longing in her heart.

One of the hardest parts was breaking up with Spinelli. He didn't deserve it, and she could see it broke him a bit, but it was better he find out this way, and not later, when things deteriorated. At least now they still had their friendship, as long as he never found out about Franco or Jason.

Maxie was all caught up in her own problems, but nearly a week after that night in the studio, Sam came to Maxie so terribly sad.

"I don't understand." Sam said sadly, shaking her head. " I thought we were really connecting..."

The guilt ate Maxie up inside. Part of her wanted to burst out and tell her friend, me it was me, it's my fault, but she didn't want to lose Sam. And if Jason had left her because there was no love, then it was better this way. She just tried to comfort Sam the best she could.

At night though, Maxie couldn't stop thinking about it. Had Jason left Sam because maybe...maybe he felt something for Maxie? Oh, the blonde hoped for it with all her heart. It was wrong to want it, especially after hurting their friends like they had, but she couldn't help it, couldn't control the way she felt. Maxie had never been good at denying herself anything she wanted, and she wanted Jason.

The days passed, long days and short days, and Maxie was thankfully busy with work, throwing herself into Crimson, who had gotten a huge boost in ratings after being the last magazine to interview Franco before his death. She saw Spinelli, which was awkward but thankfully not too much, and Sam, who was still a bit sad but perking up. The two had some case or another which Maxie was thankful for, as it kept them busy as well.

Maxie was tired though . Strained, or something, and when she slept it was fitful. She'd hadn't dreamt about Jason again, which was odd because all her daytime thoughts seem to loop around to him at some point.

Come a bright Thursday, Maxie took the day off for her check up at General Hospital. She bantered with Epiphany, fondly and not so fondly recalling her days as a volunteer with her sister. Matt Hunter hit her up and she played his game, tossing around backhanded comments, but her heart wasn't in any of it.

"There is some definite tension..."the doctor told her. "We're going to have to run some more tests."

Maxie gulped, worried. Tests, that sounded bad. She put a hand on her chest. "Is there something wrong with me? My heart?"

The doctor smiled kindly. "We'll just have to wait for the tests."

The test took forever, and that was just the actually taking of them . The results wouldn't be in for another day. Maxie walked out of the hospital slowly, walking along the sidewalk instead of calling the cab. She didn't feel like going to work today.

Truth be told, Maxie was always a bit scared of getting sick. It always seemed like some inevitable karmic justice. After all, so many people she loved died, and they were good people. It was just a matter of time before she got what she deserved as well. But Maxie didn't want to die.

Maxie cutely clad feet took her on a path of their own. Before she knew it she was by the docks, staring morosely out at the sea.

"Maxie." Jason said, and stepped down the stairs. He gave her that serious look of his, the one that sent shivers up her spine.

"Jason." she sighed, and turned away. She couldn't deal with all these feelings now, there were just too many.

She could feel him staring at her, burning a hole in the back of her head. "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

She shrugged. "I went to the hospital, they wanted to do all these test and --" now that she'd started talking, the words came faster and faster, and putting her fear into words only made it explode. " and now I'm really scared, Jason, I don't want to die!"

Maxie was panicking a bit, but she couldn't help it, she was so worn out. She couldn't have been more grateful when Jason stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Maxie, shh, Maxie - what do they think is wrong?"

She sniffed, resting her forehead on his strong shoulder. "I don't know. They just said they'd have the results to tomorrow. I've been so tired, but I thought it was because I've been working so much, I don't know..."

"Here, sit down." he maneuvered her over to the bench near the water. He was holding her hand, she realized dimly, and squeezed his fingers. He gazed at her steadily.

"Waiting is the worst part." Maxie told him.

He nodded. "I'll wait with you?"

A smile crept up on Maxie's face. "I'd like that, Jason, but -- I should go to work, I have to be busy, I can't stand just thinking about all the what ifs - "

He started to protest.

"No, really - but listen. " Maxie looked at him imploringly. "Tomorrow, could you come with me? To the hospital I mean, when I get my results. I'd ask Sam or Spinelli, but well, they've been busy and things are so awkward..."

"I will." Jason said firmly.

In honesty Maxie was a little embarrassed with herself. Just the couple of minutes spent with Jason had made her all tingly. After leaving, she berated herself for not taking up Jason's suggestion. She was mad at him for what he'd done, sleeping with her and then called it a mistake. Maxie Jones wasn't a mistake, thank you very much . But just being near him had been so comforting, right when she'd needed comfort the most.

Maxie dawdled at work, doing just enough to keep out of Kate's line of fire, but no more than that. The day seemed to drag on forever but, as Maxie found out, the night was even longer.

"A small cocktail party." Kate said, already glammed up. "Just make an appearance as Crimson's junior editor, and then you can be on your way."

"Great." Maxie thought, because although she loved parties, she just wasn't up for it.

She picked out a great outfit, did her hair, picked out marvelous shoes, but she just wasn't feeling it. The party at the Metro Court was small but lavish, and to be honest Maxie couldn't quite remember what it was for. She lingered near a table, unsure if there was anyone in particular Kate had meant for her to mingle with, and then she saw him, Jason, looking right at her.

He cleaned up nice, that was for sure, and Maxie could put two and two together from the pinched look on his face and the smug look on Carly's that he'd been wrangled into this. He stared at her with furrowed eyebrows and began to make his way over to her. It was like a scene from a movie, and she was frozen in her spot, only able to watch as he got closer and closer. It almost seemed like they were the only two people in the room.

They weren't though. A gunshot rang out, hitting the ceiling, and everyone screamed.

Franco stood on a table, holding his gun up. The party was ducking, panicking, but everyone gasped.

"Holy crap!" someone yelled.

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt." Franco said. "All I want is Morgan."

Jason had already drawn his gun, pointing it at Franco. "Franco! You're supposed to be dead."

Franco laughed. "I'm an evil genius! Don't you get it, I'm the artist here, and you're all just pieces of my canvas. " He fired his gun into the distance and there was more brief screaming.

"What do you want Franco?" Jason said fiercely, his aim sure.

"I want revenge." The madman said simply, and swung the gun around. He fired, to the left of Jason, right at Maxie.

Maxie stumbled back, shocked, and then crumbled, hands flying to the wound, red already seeping out from his fingers.

Jason let out a horrific cry and shot, hitting Franco in the chest, in the head, letting off a whole round while people in the room panicked.

A small crowd formed around Maxie, someone dialing the ambulance. It just figured that the party she gets shot at would be the one with no doctor.

"Maxie, Maxie." Jason pushed his way through the people, kneeling next to her. "You're going to be alright, Maxie, just stay awake – Maxie!"

Maxie couldn't help it this time either, she drifted off, feeling woozy and fuzzy around the edges.

She woke up with a dull pain in her shoulder, blinking at the bright hospital lights above her.

"Ms. Jones!" The doctor gushed. "You're awake, very good!"

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You were shot." The doc said, patting her hand. "But don't worry, it was mostly superficial, you'll be sore for a few days but nothing else." He waited until she'd nodded before continuing. "You'll also be glad to know that you're baby is fine."

"My..baby?" Maxie asked, confused. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

The doctor shuffled through her clipboard. "No, you came in for some tests? The results were positive, you're pregnant. Now, you'll have to keep a watch on that, but I'll let Dr. Lee tell you more about that later."

Pregnant. Maxie was stuck on the word. It sort of looped around her head. No way, there was no way… she put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright dear? You have some visitors, would you like to see them?"

Maxie shook her head. "No, I – tell them I'm asleep, please. I just need some time alone."

Outside she could hear the doctor's voice, too distant to understand. She felt guilty. No doubt Mac was there, and Robin, and maybe Spinelli and Sam, worried for her, but she just couldn't face them, any of them.

The door creaked open though, and Maxie looked up, startled, to see Jason slink into the room.

"I don't want any visitors." Maxie said tiredly.

Jason stood next to her bed. "I wanted to apologize. It was me Franco was after, and you got hurt because of it. And I screwed up, that guy I shot was just a body double, and I should have checked."

Maxie just shrugged. "Yeah, alright, I don't blame you Jason. Just leave me alone."

Jason frowned. "The doctors said you're fine, so what's the matter."

What the hell, Maxie thought. "I got the test results back."

"And?"

"And I'm pregnant."

Maxie could practically see it sink into Jason's mind, his face changing from confusion to some kind of shock.

"Is it…mine?" They hadn't used protection that night. Not like she did with Spinelli, who was so careful with everything.

She turned away, unable to look at him. "Or Franco's."

He tensed up. "You told me he didn't force you –"

"He didn't!" she snapped. "I did it myself, after those pictures. I know you probably think I'm a slut, but it just happened, okay, and—"

"Alright, alright." He cut her off. "I don't think that Maxie."

"Well you should." She sighed. "Slept with some weird, deranged, freak and now I don't even know who the father of my baby is."

Jason took one of her hands, prying it from her grip on the sheets. "I'll be the father."

"I just said it might be Franco's." Maxie said, exasperated. "Weren't you listening?"

"I'll be the father." Jason said more clearly. "Whether it's really mine or not."

Oh, Maxie thought. Oh. Something warm grew in her chest. "Jason, does that mean…"

"I shouldn't have said you were a mistake. You weren't." Jason said, and kissed her.


End file.
